Summer and the Unexpected
by ecullen.lover
Summary: What would have happened if Seth never stood on the kising booth? I belive their replationship would have been revealed anyway. This is my take on it. SS


A/N

Read.

Review.

Thanks.

A/N

"Seth let's go." Summer called into his house.

"I'm coming princess." Seth replied.

"Cohen!"

"What princess?"

"Shut it."

"Shut what?"

"Cohen!"

"What?"

"Stop playing innocent and let's go."

"Fine, I'm coming...princess."

"Can it Cohen."

"Whatever." Seth said finally grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"Finally." Summer said following him.

They climbed into the rover and started driving.

"So I'm dropping you a block from the school again?" Seth asked expectantly.

"Sure." Summer said, "Wait you know what?"

"What?"

"Take me all the way to school."

"What?"

"It's time people knew."

"Knew what?"

"About us."

"Really?" Seth didn't believe his ears.

"Yes, it's time people knew about us."

"For real?"

"Yes." Summer said exasperated.

"Wow." Seth said gratefully.

"How are you going to do this?" He asked her.

"We're going to walk in they're holding hands, and then when we get done at our lockers I'll kiss you goodbye."

"Really?"

"Stop asking that!"

"Okay."

"Holly will immediately approach me and hound me with questions."

"And you will?"

"Tell her the truth, we've been dating for 3 months and I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes Cohen I love you."

"I love you too." Seth was extremely happy.

"Cohen park."

"What?"

"The parking lot."

"Right." Seth said barely making it into the lot's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"I've always been ready. The question is are you ready?"

"I think I am."

"Good." Seth said picking up her hand and kissing it.

They both climbed out of the rover and walked into Harbor high holding hands. They were both aware of everyone staring at them, but they kept walking until they got to Seth's locker.

"Get your stuff." Summer demanded.

"I am." Seth protested.

"Good."

"Done." Seth announced closing his locker binder in hand. They continued walking down the hall and up the stairs to Summer's locker hand in hand. When Summer had finished getting her stuff she kissed Seth on the lips and turned from him walking to her English class.

"Summer what are you doing?" Holly demanded coming up to her.

"What do you mean Holly?" Summer asked innocently.

"You kissed Seth Cohen."

"So?"

"You walked hand in hand all over the school."

"Actually we didn't make it to the gym, or the cafeteria."

"Summer,"

"Yes Holly?"

"Don't play dumb I'm better at it then you."

"What ever do you mean Holly?"

"Tell me what you were doing with Seth Cohen."

"You mean my boyfriend?"

"What?"

"We've been dating for 3 months."

"What?"

"Ya, I think it's time for me to reveal it."

"Reveal what?"

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"I love Seth Cohen." Summer said loudly, loud enough for the whole hallway to hear, even Cohen who was at the end.

"And I love Summer Roberts." Seth said approaching.

"No one asked your opinion queer." Luke threw in.

"Shut up Luke." Summer said.

"Summer!" Holly said.

"What Holly?" Summer asked.

"Don't talk to Luke like that."

"Who's gonna stop me?" Summer asked pushing holly out of the way and walking down the stairs.

"Summer wait," Seth called starting to take a step.

"Stay away from summer she's just confused." Holly determined.

"No." Seth said.

"Yes." Luke said stepping in front of him.

"Luke don't." Seth said stepping to the right, but Luke stepped with him.

"Don't make me hit you." Luke warned.

"Whatever." Seth said acting like he was stepping right, but stepping left instead. He quickly started towards the stairs.

"No you don't queer." Luke said aiming a punch at him.

Seth sidestepped and then took a punch throwing all of his weight into it. He suceeded in knocking Luke to the ground and quickly left.

"Where were you?" Summer asked when Seth reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Punching Luke." Seth said simply.

"What?"

"He went to the ground."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

By this time they had reached the front door and went to the car.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Summer asked.

"The truth."

"That you love me? Or that you punched Luke?"

"They already knew I loved you."

"Oh."

"Ya."

"What do you want to do?"

"Beach?"

"Sure."

"Suit?"

"In the trunk. You?"

"Under my clothes."

"You came prepared?"

"I wanted to go after school."

"Oh. How did you know I would take you?"

"Coop duh."

"Right."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"15."

"Good I can call Coop."

"Class?"

"She'll be waiting for the call."

"Really?"

"Ya her and Chino are probably making out right now, while she waits."

"Ew."

"You can so not say ew."

"But you can?"

"Duh."

"Whatever Summer."

"Hey coop." Summer said into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"On our way to the beach."

"Holly's freaking out." It was when Summer heard those words that she knew everything would be okay.

A/N

What did you think?

Plz review.

If you do I'll update, I promise.

A/N


End file.
